


April

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gabriel is a jerk, M/M, Pillowfight, Sam is childish, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Loving PrayerTurning in his seat, he crumpled up his candy wrapper before squinting his one eye. Steadying his arm, he took a deep breath and threw. “Gabriel! Stop throwing wrappers at me!” The archangel let out a laugh which was cut off when a pillow was flung in his face.





	April

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt :  
> “You know, some people think that prayer is just as essential to life as water, air, and sex.”
> 
> Statement Prompt :  
> He stared out the window, silently cursing the rain that was pouring from the sky and ruining all of his grand plans for the day.

He stared out the window, silently cursing the rain that was pouring from the sky and ruining all of his grand plans for the day. Turning in his seat, he crumpled up his candy wrapper before squinting his one eye. Steadying his arm, he took a deep breath and threw.

“Gabriel! Stop throwing wrappers at me!” The archangel let out a laugh which was cut off when a pillow was flung in his face. The blonde peeked out from behind the pillow and grinned mischievously. “Oh it’s on.”

With a battle cry, Gabriel got up and ran at the hunter with the pillow waved high. Sam quickly ducked and grabbed at the angel’s legs. Hoisting the angel up while holding tight to his ankles, Sam swung the angel around with booming laughter.

“Sam!” The pillow was released and forgotten on the ground as the blonde pounded on the hunter’s back. “Put me down!” The hunter spun around again and shook the angel for good measures.

“Nah, you look pretty from there.” The hunter let out a chuckle at the sour face he got when he looked behind him. Gabriel crossed his arms and huffed before a idea appeared in his head. “You are so lucky I love you and…,”

“Your ass!” With that the angel twisted his arms and squeezed a handful of the Winchester’s butt.

Sam let out a yelp and jumped away, in his haste, Gabriel went crashing to the ground in a jumble of limbs. “Hey you jerk!” Gabriel looked up and stared at Sam upside down from between his legs and for a moment he lost the air he didn’t even need.

Sam was bent over, flush cheeks with uncontrollable laughter, and dimples shining brighter than the sun. Gabriel always wondered how he managed to get someone so wonderful as Sam. Everyone had to be blind to call this soul an abomination, Sam was anything, but the man destiny tried creating.

Gabriel got himself right side up and lightly hit Sam’s arm with a scowl, but the two knew there was happiness sparkling behind such a sour look. With a simple snap, the two landed in bed in only their boxers and Gabriel flung a arm around the Winchester’s waist.

“Don’t be comfortable, I’m gonna get you back. I just need to rest up first with some lovin’ alright?”

Gabriel gave a suggestive winked as Sam rolled his eyes, but curled closer to the snarky blonde. “Sure, whatever keeps your wings ruffled Kitty.” The angel growled and tried to headbutt the laughing hunter for the nickname, but Sam was too fast for him.

The brunette had rolled so his face was pressed against Gabriel’s shoulder blades and strong arms kept the angel in place. The blonde sighed and lightly flicked the still giggling hunter before settling down into wonderful warmth.

“You know, some people think that prayer is just as essential to life as water, air, and sex.” Gabriel gave a hum of acknowledgement and the room was silent afterwards so the angel thought Sam must of drifted off to sleep.

Gabriel, the archangel of justice and a cunning trickster pagan, couldn’t stop the heat growing on his cheeks when he received the first prayer since his reveal as a angel.

“I love you Gabriel.”


End file.
